Un plan à 3 ?
by Orange-ina
Summary: One-shot avec ATTENTION lemon ! je ne dit rien de plus, il suffit de lire .


Rating : M  
Pairing : Squalo x Belphégor x Xanxus

Bonne lecture !

Pov Belphegor,

Le soir,

« Voooiii ! Qui a mis ce couteau de merde sur ma chaise ? BEL !

- Ushishi, oui princesse ?

- Vooooii ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme sa !

- Ma ma ! Ne vous disputez pas ! On est à table. »

Comme quasiment tout les jours, j'embête Squalo, alias ma princesse. Oui MA princesse, après en tant que prince je me doit d'avoir ma princesse, ushishi.

Malheureusement le Boss, Xanxus (*ç*) en a aussi après et puisque c'est le boss il a tout les droits et quasiment tout les soirs, ils baisent, dans le bureau de Xanxus ou la chambre de Squalo. [1]

Ushishi, trêve de bavardage le prince a un plan.

« Vos gueules, déchet ! » cracha Xanxus ce qui nous fit taire.

* * *

Après le repas, je me dirige tranquillement vers ma chambre, mais le boss m'intercepte, il veut que je vienne dans sa chambre, ushishi, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de mettre à exécution mon plan.

« Puisque Squalo est occupé à fuir Lussuria, c'est toi qui vas le remplacer, déchet.

- Ushishi, ok boss. » dis-je, légèrement déçu qu'il n'y est pas Squalo, mais le boss est vraiment sexy, une offre comme sa, on ne la refuse pas.

* * *

Xanxus est déjà sur le lit, je rampe jusqu'à lui, lui lèche la joue jusqu'à ces lèvres qui m'arrache un baiser, il me mordille la lèvre demandant le passage que je lui accorde, un ballet commence, plutôt violent, mais tellement excitant.

Et là, la porte s'ouvre brusquement devant un Squalo à bout de souffle.

« Je suis désolé boss, je viens … de semer ... Lussuria ... » bégaya Squalo, devenant rouge-tomate en voyant Bel et Xanxus en début de l'acte, euh je crois que je vais … vous laisser ...

« Ushishi, dépêche toi de venir princesse, le boss t'a attendu. »

Bel se lève et prend Squalo par la main pour le trainer vers le lit, en n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte.

« Squalo, Xanxus-sama, je veut vous sentir en moi »dit-je sensuellement.

Après tout, n'est ce pas le meilleur des fantasmes que de se faire prendre par sa princesse ? D'échanger les rôles ? Et de plus, se faire prendre par le Boss. Je pousse Squalo sur le lit à coter de Xanxus qui en profite pour l'embrasser d'une manière tellement sexy.

Et me met devant le lit, me déhanchant sur une musique inexistante.

« Ushishi, susurrais-je, profité bien du spectacle c'est pas tous les jours que le prince feras un strip-tease. »

Je commence à déboutonner lentement ma chemise, toujours en me déhanchant, je vois déjà 2 belles bosses au travers du pantalon de mes semes. Bouton après bouton, je les vois me dévorer du regard, c'est terriblement jouissif, je bande à en avoir mal.

Ma chemise enlevée, je m'attaque au pantalon, à peine déboutonné, le boss me fait signe, je m'approche du lit doucement.

Je vois Squalo ce déshabillé, je lui fait un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres roses et l'aide à se déshabillé, mais le boss ne le vois pas comme sa, il m'arrache de Squalo, me met dos au matelas, me lèche la clavicule et triturant mes tétons durcis.

« Ah, … Xanxus … -sama … »

Il me retourne et je me trouve sur lui, je comprends, je traverse son torse en déposant des baisers papillons, déboutonne son pantalon, l'enlève, sa verge est très dur, je la caresse à travers le caleçon et voit Xanxus se courber. J'enlève la dernière barrière devant son intimité, alors que je lèche son gland, je sent une intrusion dans mon anus.

« Ah … Squalo... mal …

- Détend toi Bel. »

Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues, mais pas le temps de répondre à Squalo que les mains de Squalo me force à lui faire une gorge profonde, il étouffe un râle rauque, il jouit, manquant de m'étouffer avec sa semence, je l'avale.

Pendant ce temps Squalo a insérer un 2ème doigt, puis un 3ème.

« Ah …. maintenant …. »

Squalo enlève ses doigts, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration, mais sa verge les à remplacer, il attend un peu que je m'habitue à sa présence, alors que j'allais bouger des reins pour lui dire de commencer les va et viens, je sens une deuxièmement présence

Xanxus me pénétrant en même temps, tellement bon que j'en jouit, rependant mon sperme sur Xanxus. Je voit des étoiles devant les yeux.

« Ah … trop bon … bouge … »

Je sent les 2 verges se mètrent en mouvement, mes larmes continues de coulées.

Xanxus mordille un de mes tétons et caresse l'autre pendant que Squalo caresse ma verge.

« Plus … vite …

- Comment on dit, chuchota Xanxus.

- Ah … S'il – il te … plait … plus vite...Ah ... Xanxus-sama … Squalo …. Ah... »

Je sent leur coups qui s'accélère, de plus en plus vite, je vais bientôt jouir de nouveau.

Xanxus et Squalo se déverse dans mon corps, peut-après je les suit, Squalo et moi, nous nous effondrons à côté de Xanxus, moi au milieu, nous nous endormir après s'être recouvert avec les couvertures.

FIN !

_C'était ma première fic, je l'ai légèrement corrigée._


End file.
